


Secrets Laid Bare

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I’m afraid of naked women.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

“I’m afraid of naked women!” John’s mouth snapped shut, wishing that he hadn’t said anything. It was just that Rodney was being so annoying. His constant references to Kirk and suggestions of John’s supposed conquests had finally gotten to him and he’d wanted to shut the scientist up. His brain berated his mouth, why didn’t it shout ‘I’m gay’ like he’d wanted it to? Why did it have to go and say something as stupid as that? Even if it was partially true. And he knew that Rodney just wouldn’t let it lie. He tried his best ‘ask it and die’ look, but that hadn’t worked on the scientist the first thousand times, so why would it work now?

His lips quirked despite himself at the amusing combination of disbelief and curiosity in Rodney’s eyes. And he winced as he saw Rodney’s lips start to form the questions that he didn’t want to answer. In a moment of sheer desperation, John pulled him close and crushed their lips together.

What surprised him the most wasn’t that he was kissing Rodney, oh no, he’d wanted to do this for months. Or that he was kissing him in public, where anyone could walk in and see. No what surprised him was that Rodney hadn’t pulled away, hadn’t hit him but was instead kissing him back with an equal fervour, moaning quietly as John ran his hands over his back and up under his shirt.

Sighing quietly he pulled away, resting his forehead against the scientist’s. Catching sight of Rodney’s face, he smiled, the other man’s eyes were closed, a happy little grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. And John couldn’t resist pressing another brief kiss against that smile, his thumbs gently stroking the exposed skin of his back, just above the waistband, then dipping below, smiling again at Rodney’s soft moan of pleasure before jumping away from him at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

His embarrassment at getting caught was equal only to Rodney’s irritation at being interrupted. The astrophysicist whirled on the intruder, ready to give them a piece of his mind only to be brought up short at Radek’s pat to his shoulder and incline of his head towards the door.

They barely managed to keep their hands off of each other on the journey back to John’s quarters. But the moment he’d thought the door locked they fell upon each other, clothes flying across the room and almost tearing in their desperation to be together after lusting from afar for so long.

Catching John by his tags, Rodney lead him over to the bed and pulled him down atop him, moaning as their naked bodies slid together.

*

Sometime later, they lay together sweaty, sticky and satiated Rodney smiled, running his hand up and down John’s side lethargically, almost asleep.  
“Don’ think you’ve got away with it,” he mumbled drowsily.  
“Got away with what?” He had been trying for innocence, but it ended on a moan as Rodney’s mouth closed around his nipple, the other man clearly not fooled for a second.  
“Explaining why you’re afraid of naked women. But it can wait till morning. Sleeping now.”

He smiled down at Rodney, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head, holding him close as he allowed sleep to claim him.


End file.
